


Moony has his Sixteenth Birthday

by ivy_august777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom, Seventies - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, M/M, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_august777/pseuds/ivy_august777
Summary: Moony's Sixteenth Birthday because it's March 10th and I love him.
Relationships: Jegulus - Relationship, Jily - Relationship, Regulus Black - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Moony has his Sixteenth Birthday

March 10th  
Sixth Year

"Moony. Moons. Moonbeam. Moo-"  
"Bloody hell Prongs, give the man a little space!" 

Remus Lupin's eyes flashed open to translucent reflection in James's glasses slowly backing away. He blinked, getting his bearings, and realized that it was still dark outside.

"What- what are you lot doing?" His voice croaked in a rather unflattering way.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!" James, Peter, and Sirius yelled in a soft manner in that way they do when they're excited but aren't looking to wake up the whole tower at-  
"5 am? It's five in the bloody morning?" Remus looked over at the muggle alarm clock he has brought from home last summer. 

However, all was forgiven when he sat up in his bed and saw that his best friends had created a wondrous spread of chocolates and books and a large assortment of quite illegal plants that Remus was sure had taken months to knick from the greenhouses. 

"You didn't have to do all this for me! Cheers!" Remus felt as though his smile was splitting his face and he turned to see Sirius Black, in all of his early morning man bun and plaid pajama pant glory, staring at him with a soft glint in his eyes.

"Can we continue this in the morning?" Peter said wearily. "I love you Moony, I do, but it is rather early."  
James looked between Remus and Sirius and agreed to go back to bed. 

Sirius bent down to sit by the head of Remus's bed. "I want to show you something, but don't get mad." He murmured.  
"Sirius..." Remus tried to argue but he was already being drawn out of bed and pulling on a tattered pair of slippers. 

He followed Sirius out of Gryffindor Tower under James's cloak and the pair walked wordlessly to an undisclosed location. Once again, Remus wondered how it was that he simply could not say 'no' to Sirius Black.

Sirius stopped abruptly when they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and pulled the cloak off of them. On the floor of the observatory lay a box wrapped sloppily in some newspaper. 

"I couldn't find proper wrapping paper, Rem, sorry about that..." Sirius watched Remus cross over to the box and take a seat with it in his lap.

The sun was starting to peak out over the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the sky was tinged in pink.  
"Shut up, won't you?" Remus smiled when Sirius sat down and leaned the top of his head on Remus's shoulder. The sandy-haired boy slowly unwrapped the package, making Sirius laugh quietly as he commented on the "beautiful wrapping job, Padfoot, truly." 

The sweater Sirius had gifted Remus was very nice, Remus could feel that much. The soft material felt like what he imagined a cloud would if it were tangible.

"So this way I can take your other blue one," Sirius whispered, turning so his forehead rested against Remus's.

The taller boy grinned and leaned forward slightly, connecting their lips for a moment. "I love it. I really really do." He sighed happily and allowed Sirius to pull him into his warm chest, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and linking at his abdomen. 

"Seventeen." Sirius broke the silence as the duo watched the sky turn a fiery orange at the horizon line. "Look at us, two adults in the real world."

"Well, I wouldn't count the Astronomy Tower as the real world. This feels like some weird fantasy 14-year-old me would have denied casting you in." 

"And I would have forced you to tell me about it and made it into a joke, but think about it for months." 

"And somehow still insist that you were a straight man." Remus tilted his head back to raise a brow at Sirius. "You really are dense."

"Oi! I was confused!" Sirius smiled and planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend's hair. "Rem?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

Remus bit his lip and snuggled into Padfoot's arms. "I love you too, baby." 

Sirius groaned playfully. "That never gets old, but we sound like Evans and Prongs." 

Remus slapped his hand against his forehead. "Way to ruin it, Pads."

Sirius laughed and pressed his cold hands up Remus's shirt. "My little space heater." He smirked and Remus shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I'd hope you'll go to breakfast with me after snogging for a bit, then maybe get stupid drunk later and sleep in the same bed, claiming a bad dream to Wormy and Potter tomorrow morning?" Sirius looked down at him with a boyish smile. 

"I would like to do that for the rest of my life. Prongs has definitely worked it out, though." 

"You think?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

Remus pondered this for a moment. "No, I think Lily figured it out and eventually told him, and now he just does a terrible job at hiding that he knows." 

"Sounds about right, honestly." 

The two boys chuckled and then settled into silence, watching the sunrise over Hogwarts and feeling extremely content. 

"Happy birthday Moony," Sirius whispered some time later. "You're my magic."  
Remus always thought that his heart couldn't hold onto any more love for this boy, but it always proved him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here! I hope you enjoy. Leave kudos and a comment, angels. And Happy birthday Moony!


End file.
